


Drenched in your love

by TheBeastsWrite



Series: Porny Sterek tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward sexual moment, Bottom Stiles, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Grinding, High School AU, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Derek, boypussy!stiles, frotage, stiles has a cunt, underage 'cause they're in high school but it's not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastsWrite/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts; </p><p>I hope you receive this bc i need this so much you don't understand. so i'm beyond obsessed with your boypussy!stiles fic so maybe you can do another one</p><p>xtremefangirling: stiles having a pussy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched in your love

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is NOT a girl Stiles fic. Stiles is still a boy with a cunt, it's a fanfiction thing, but I'm happy for people to take it as transgender is they like, I don't mind that at all. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

They’d been dating 3 months and 2 weeks when Stiles kind of spat it out, freaked out and accidentally broke his boyfriends nose trying to run. 

They’d been … Y’know, doin’ it. And Derek hand slipped his hands down past Stiles’ jeans sucking and moaning low at Stiles’ neck as the other teen trembled against him and whined in delight. 

The ghost of Derek’s fingers on his inner thigh had forced him out of it and he tumbled off the bed, punching Derek in the process. 

There was blood, swearing and him apologizing profusely as he clutched his shirt to his chest, blushing furiously and trying to right his glasses back onto his face. 

Derek had been so sweet too, blinking up at him around pained eyes and murmuring about being sorry and not pushing him and “take your time, baby, don’t worry” and Stiles had just sort of, exploded. 

"I have a pussy okay!? There I said it, no dick, none, Only a cunt okay? I-I’m a guy with a pussy and I didn’t know how to tell you so I just kinda didn’t? But now I really wanna have sex with you but I didn’t wanna spring it on you which I’m doing anyway and - oh god -"

Derek had pulled him onto the bed, wrapped his arms about him. Dragging his fingers through his hair and pressed soothing kisses to his head as Stiles remembered how to fucking breath. 

He’d groaned that that was even hotter and of course they were okay and hell no he wasn’t leaving. 

They didn’t talk about it again for a few weeks. 

He’d dropped into Derek’s house on a Tuesday to find the front room dimmed, table set and candles flickering at the center, one flustered, stuttering Derek hale, fumbling with a too big tie and awkwardly gesturing to the seat.

He’d melted a little, dropping into it, mouth open as he stared down at curly fries and fish, stomach rumbling loudly. 

"Holy shit, I love you so much."

He cleared his throat when Derek beamed and reverently nodded back, bunny teeth flashing. 

Holy shit they were so gay. 

It was after dinner, curled up on the sofa, settled in Derek’s lap, his boyfriends arms about him that Derek nuzzled into his neck and whispered: 

"What’s it like?"

He’d froze, cheeks burning when Derek’s fingers drifted over his thigh, just enough of a touch that Stiles knew  _exactly_ what they were talking about. 

Oh God his throat closed up a little, picking at the sofa threads shyly as he lifted a shoulder.

"Uh, pretty normal for me I guess? I mean sure a dick seems nice. Foreskin and all, but man, multiple orgasms, they’re amazing. Besides I don’t know any different."

There’s silence, but Stiles doesn’t need words, doesn’t need them because he can feel what that does to Derek. Feel the hard ridge of his cock under his ass, feel the heat coming off the teen in waves  that have him rocking back, grinding down ever so subtly, his cunt pulsing at the fact that  _he did that._

He licks his lips as Derek takes a shaky breath, fingers clenching at his hips, coughs once and huffs out through his nose.

"S-so how many times have you, um .. ?"

"Cum? I think about … 4? I mean I managed to squirt once. Got so sore and aching and wet that I gushed all over my thighs and passed out after wards, fuck it was awesome. Hard to do it on my own though, to busy whimpering to keep up the movements y’know?"

He smirks to himself, unable to stop the puffing of his chest as Derek’s his rock up, rutting against him in jerky helpless movements. Groaning low and rough at his ear. 

"Jesus."

He shivers at the growl Derek let’s out, shifts a little in Derek’s lap, feeling his own slick moist in his pants, his  cunt started to pulse as he tries so fucking hard not to grind down against the offered, hard friction under him. 

"Do you wanna … Do you wanna see?"

"Can I?"

He swallows, nodding and clumsily toddles off from his seat, biting at his lip as he shift to stand, grabbing for the waistband of his jeans and shoving at them, pushing them down before he changes his mind. 

Don’t get him wrong, he’s proud of his vagina. proud of the smooth, wet mound between his legs. But fuck if the way Derek’s eyes go wide and darken and the bulge in his jeans visibly twitches doesn’t just make his legs go a little weak. 

He meets Derek’s gaze, chews at his lower lip as Derek’s nostrils flare, dragging his eyes slowly down over Stiles’ body so that he can fucking feel it. Makes his skin tingle and his cunt drip. 

Jesus he’s so fucking turned on, fuck. 

Derek hums, whimpers, visibly shakes him self and pushes up a little, reaching on hand out to him with a shy smile. 

"Can I - Can I touch?"

He nods, okay so kind of enthusiastically and maybe drops into Derek’s lap like he’s meant for it. 

But hey, who can blame him right? 

He trembles under Derek’s touch as his boyfriend strokes slowly over his arms, dragging his hands down, gently squeezing at Stiles’ fingers when Stiles’ settled, straddling his lap, gasping when Derek’s denim class cock rubs up against his clit. Jerking forward with a mewl that has Derek grunting, rocking his hips up slowly, teasing over Stiles’ swollen pussy lips. 

"You’re so beautiful Stiles. So pretty for me."

He melts a little, just sort of drops against Derek’s chest, arching up as strong fingers drag down his back through his t-shirt, slid to palm at the tight mounds of his ass cheeks. 

His eyes fly open when Derek dips two fingers into his cunt from behind, clenches down on them and cries out at how fucking full he feels, the way he clenched down around it, could feel each slow stroke of Derek’s fingertips on his insides. 

"Is this okay?"

"Oh god, yes. Yep, yes, 100%. F-fuck, please please don’t stop. Just keep - Just -"

He keens when Derek grinds his thigh up as he pushes his fingers in, burns a deep red at the wet sounds of his pussy being fingered open, jeans dragging over his engorged clit. His eyes rolling back as a fresh wave of slick coats Derek’s hand, leaves him gasping, clinging desperately to his boyfriends shoulder. 

"Jesus, you’re so wet, and tight. Fuck, Stiles and the sounds you make? Bet you’d look so good sat on my cock, feel so nice around me too, aching for it."

He makes this sort of gurgling sound, muscles spasming when his nipples drag against the fabric of his shirt. He cums with a breathy sigh, mouth gaping open as Derek twists him a little to press messy, wet kisses over his jaw, slowly sliding his fingers from Stiles’ sensitive hole. 

There’s a hazy moment of silence as he tries to regain his thinking powers, jolting out of it when Derek’s hips thrust up and he makes this pained sort of sound, green eyes blown black and cheeks stained pink. 

"Do you wanna fuck me, Der? Wanna, wanna ride out my orgasm and feel how wet I am for you? ‘Cause I’m drenched for you - "

Derek hisses, grabs at Stiles’ hips with slippery fingers and presses his dick hard against Stiles’ burning cunt, and his eyes glaze over. God he’s looks so good Stiles could probably cum again just from looking at him, listening to the way he sounds as he cums, jeans sticky and hot. 

They collapse together, sated and warm, Stiles humming and burrowing himself into Derek’s chest with a sleepy grin. 

He snickers when Derek slaps his ass with an amused huff but doesn’t mind at all. _He_  just made Derek Hale cream his pants.


End file.
